1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of accessories for water features, and more specifically to underwater lighting accessories for use in ponds, pools, fountains, spas, and the like.
2. Prior Art
Underwater lighting is used in pools, spas, and ornamental water features for both safety and decorative purposes. For example, a well lit pool enables lifeguards and other responsible parties to clearly see beneath the water's surface and easily monitor user activity. Additionally, the same underwater lighting that ensures user safety can also give the pool a pleasant decorative appearance. Ponds and fountains utilize underwater lighting accessories for visual and aesthetic enhancement.
The benefit of underwater lighting, whether for safety or aesthetics, is readily apparent to those who own pools or other water features. What may not be apparent, however, is the ongoing maintenance challenge of keeping an electrical device such as a pool light in proper working order. Almost as soon as underwater lighting sources are put into service, the harmful effects of water and chlorine start to take a toll on the delicate electronics within. Not surprisingly, therefore, most lighting systems must be repaired or outright replaced numerous times over the life of the water feature.
When it comes to pools, most lighting systems are designed to be accommodated by a recess, or niche, in a vertical wall of the pool. Once received by a niche, the faces of the lights are ideally flush, or nearly flush, with the pool wall. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to properly mount replacement lights flush to a pool wall because the niche may not have retained its initial shape. For example, it is common for the profile of pool light niches to change in shape as a result of corrosion from pool chemistry or settling attributable to shifting soil. Consequently, a niche with a compromised shape profile can make it difficult for mounting hardware systems to securely support replacement lights. Subsequent shifting and movement of a replacement light due to ill-fitted mounting hardware may direct light away from an intended area of the pool or create unnecessary pinch points along the rim of the niche.
Accordingly, there is a need for a replacement lighting system having mounting hardware that will allow the replacement light to be installed in a secure and stable manner despite the changing conditions of the wall recess. It is to this need and others that the present invention is directed.